bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CatBG66/mostly ghostly: camp scare
It was a hot summer day. Molly and the others were at camp already. "Deema, I don't know about this camp. It seems... Scary," Molly says, looking around. "I bet the boys found their cabins first," Deema replies, pointing ahead of them. They saw Nonny, Goby and another boy with them. "Goby! Hi!" Molly says, running up to him and hugging him. "Howdy Nonners! Nice to see you again!" Deema pats Nonny on the shoulders. "Hello!" The boy that was with Nonny and Goby says. "Uhhhh, who's that?" Deema asks, raising an eyebrow. "I I I'm Gil," the boy stammers. "See, he's a transfer student from California," Goby says. "Oh." Everyone sighs. Gil stares at Molly for a few minutes. "Hey, Gil!" Nonny snaps in front of Gil's face. "Yeah? I'm listening." Gil looks up. "Do you like her?" Goby asks. "No, not really," Gil responds, blushing. "I want to go meet her. She's pretty, has nice hair, and nice clothes." "You like her!" Goby says, smiling. Later that day, everyone went to dinner. "Tonight's dinner is... Ham and cheese sandwiches on whole wheat bread!" says the counselor. "I say it better during Halloween. Ham and cheese sandwiches on whoooooooole wheat bread!" whispers Goby, laughing. "Um, hi everyone." Gil sits at their table with the others. "Hi you guys!" says a nerdy voice. "Who is that?!" Gil gets up from the table. "It's me again! Melvin Harris!" says the nerdy voice. "Hi, Melvin," everyone responds, bored. "Did you know that this camp, Camp Lakers, is haunted?" Melvin says, showing off his braces. "Yes, Melvin. You told us that for 3 years," Nonny says. "And nothing bad happened," Deema finishes. "But this year, you're in for a real scare. Half of your friends will go missing, but 3 will remain. I'm done," Melvin adds spookily. "I think he's right," Gil says, shivering. At night, everyone feuds over who gets which beds. Until Oona arrives on another bus. "Hi everybody! So sorry I was late. At least I'm here now!" she says, hugging everyone but Gil. "Um, who is he?" "This is Gil. He likes Molly," Goby whispers in Oona's ear. "Hi, Gil! I'm Oona!" Oona shakes Gil's hand. "I call sleeping with Molly!" Gil exclaims. "What?!" Molly responds, blushing. "We can share a bed, I said." Gil climbs up. "Hey, I brought my sleeping bag! I'll sleep on the couch." Molly pulls out her sleeping bag. Melvin appears out of nowhere. "Hey guys and gals! I'm sleeping here with you all until the end of camp!" he says, hugging everyone. While everyone is asleep, Nonny wakes up and goes outside. Nobody notices but Gil. In the morning, Gil reports to everyone that Nonny went outside and never returned. "And you expect us to believe that Nonny walked outside in his pajamas and didn't cone back?" Molly says, half awake. "Yes, I do," Gil responds. "Well, maybe he went to pick berries?" suggests Goby. Melvin comes back. "Hey you guys! I got some pleasant rest! Sooooo, where's Nonny?" Melvin asks. "He left and didn't come back," Gil tells him. "Hmmm, let me read the book... Uh huh... Oh no." Everyone snaps awake. "What?" Molly asks. "It says... He's been controlled by..." Melvin gulps. "Ghosts." Category:Blog posts